


Wonder

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment in the day of CMO Ratchet and his assistant Drift at their Dead end clinic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt form my Tumblr
> 
> an anon requested so Dratchet fluff to ease their pain, as it's my OTP i was more then happy to oblige

“Ratchet! I got you that equipment you wanted.” Came a cheerful voice from his office door. The medic looked up and scowled a little at the mech.  
“It took you long enough.” He grumped.  
“The place was busy!” Drift grinned, moving the box to his hip.  
“You stopped at the confectioners again didn’t you.” The doctor said flatly, knowing exactly why it had taken him so long. The younger mech shifted too and fro on his peds.  
“Aaaaaah…. No.” He said unconvincingly. Ratchet sighed and stood up to take his box of much needed tools.

He may have grumbled, but he wasn’t mad at the young mech, he was a good spark. Drift had come such a long way since Orion had dropped that half dead, fritzing and speed up frame on his med-berth. It was spark warming to see how he had flourished with the right guidance. Seeing him now helped the medic keep faith that what he was doing here was worth while and that it made a difference. Ratchet wondered what would of become of the striking young mech if he hadn’t of came back the night he’d saved him. 

What would of happed if when the young mech hadn’t of returned to offer himself in payment and thanks. What if Ratchet had never seen him again instead of taking him in, giving him a room in his own home and a job as his assistant. It wasn’t glamorous work by any means, but it was honest and Ratchet made sure he had more then enough to live on and grant him independence. The medic had giving Drift a purpose and a chance to make his life better, and he had grasped it with both servos.

“Thanks for picking these up.” The medic said, looking over the tools.  
“No problem Ratch… oh… and I got yah this.” The white and yellow mech, reached into his subspace and pulled out a smaller box, handing it to the medic. A huge smiled spread across the older mechs face. Drift had indeed been to the confectioner. Inside was his favourite treat. A sweetened flaky Energon goodie, he could tell just from the smell.  
“Aww… kid.. you didn’t have to…” Ratchet said softly.  
“I know, but I wanted to,” Drift smiled brightly, pecking the old mech on the cheek. “You deserve it for putting up with me.” The handsome mech winked at him before leaving to attend to more errands. Ratchet watched him go, his spark filling with warm and fuzzy emotions. He wondered what he’d ever do now without him.


End file.
